Car-Nage (game)
Car-nage is an upcoming 2012 action vehicular-combat game by Clover Entertainment. It will be released on October 4, 2012, for Xbox 360, PS3, and Wii U. It features amazing car combat with fully destructible arenas. Clover once stated that Twisted Metal, Burnout, and ''Flatout: Ultimate Carnage ''were some of the inspirations for the game. Gameplay The game is an action vehicular combat game. The game has at least 16 different characters and their cars to unlock. The object of the game is to destroy all the opponents in the arena until you are the last one standing. There are 20 different environments, all of which are large and fully destructible, all thanks to Clover's ever-evolving Clover Engine 3.0, the most realistic destruction engine to date. Each vehicle has a light weapon and a heavy weapon. The light weapon fires faster, but does less damage. However, the heavy weapon fires slower but is much more powerful. The vehicles themselves vary, too. If the vehicle is large, it is slower but capable of plowing through traffic and sidewalk objects with ease. If a car is small, it is faster but not as tough. There are also power-ups that can help you dominate the battlefield. One of the power-ups can protect in a shield, making you invincible for a short period of time. Another enchances your weapons, making them stronger and capable of demolishing buildings, traffic, and enemies faster. One of them can even enchance the speed of your car. You can even use the destructible environments to your advantage. Like in the desert level, you can shoot a missile at a rock cliff to send an avalanche of rocks falling onto your foes if timed correctly. Same goes with buildings. If you shoot it properly, you can send a barrage of debris from the building on top of your enemy. There's also a unlockables shop, where you can buy more cars, more characters, more skins and other bonus content, such as trailers for the game. When in multiplayer, players can compete in 14-player online matches. As said before, the arenas are extremely large to fit all the players in the same match. Characters Cars Modes Single Player Campaign Crash and Smash your way to victory as you rampage through the streets of the city, the open country roads, and the suburban neighborhoods and defeat your rivals for glory and riches. Brawl You can play this in Single Player or Multiplayer. You can choose which character and vehicle to play as, select the arena and let the carnage begin. Last Man Standing No respawns in this one. It's an absolute fight to the death. Last player still alive wins. Kill or be killed. Rampage Take one of your vehicles and start destroying everything in sight in a city. Blow up things with your weapons, demolish buildings, and litter the streets with shattered wreckage and debris. Playable with 1, 2, 3, or 4 players. Free Roam This is the mode where you can roam the gigantic area environments and explore the streets...and of course, BLOW CRAP UP!!! Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:2012 Category:Wii U Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Action Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Rated T Games Category:Sandbox Games